A Little Daisy
by qtalitazahra
Summary: A Wonkyu,Kyuhae fanfic Penantian yang panjang malah berakhir dengan begitu banyak kejutan.. kisah seorang flower boy terhadap pelanggannya yang hanya terpaku pada mawar putih.. mampukah sang flower boy merubah sebuah mawar menjadi daisy kecil yang indah? just check it out..*maaf summary apah ini? Gaje kan?*
1. Chapter 1

"Pernah kupahatkan sebuah cinta pada sekeping hati tak bertuan,membuat hidupku berputar bagai refrain sebuah melodi,mengalun indah disetiap hembus semilir angin yang menghempas lembut cherry blossom sungan Han,namun bisakah ini bertahan? Jika musim itu telah berganti.."

10:13 am

Seoul

Aku berdiri dibalik meja kasir,dengan dagu yang bertopang pada telapak tanganku,aku masih setia mengamatinya memilih berbagai jenis mawar dihadapannya, ah sungguh menawan ciptaan Tuhan satu ini, dengan mata bulat berbinar,hidung tajam,kulit pucat yang terlihat begitu lembut, dan jangan lupakan pipi chubby serta bibir plum indahnya, ia nyaris terlihat sempurna jika saja ia dapat tersenyum.

"igo" suara merdu itu membuyarkan lamunanku,my angel menatapku sembari menyerahkan beberapa bucket mawar putih,aku tergelak

"ne?" bingungku,ia mengernyitkan dahinya

"berapa harganya?" tanyanya lagi, aku menepuk dahiku, _Yak pabo kau choi siwon,tentu saja ia bertanya tentang harganya,kau kan bekerja di flower shop ini,kenapa kau sampai berfikir angel akan memberimu bunga?_

"A-ah miane,semuanya 10.000 won" jawabku terbata,ia tampak merogoh saku blazernya dan memberiku selembar uang 10.000.

"kamsahamnida,selamat datang kembali" ucapku sedikit membungkuk sambil member senyum terbaikku.

"ne" jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar. Aku menghela nafas saat bayangannya semakin menjauh"haaahhhhh..andai saja ia bisa sedikit tersenyum,aku yakin ia terlihat jauh lebih manis" bisikku entah pada siapa.

ini sudah ke 8 kalinya ia berkunjung selama sebulan terakhir,selalu dengan bunga yang sama dan pada jam yang sama..10:13 am. Selalu dengan ekspresi datarnya,mata sayu dengan tatapan kosong,pipi yang semakin memucat dan ah..tanpa aku tahu namanya.

Dan sejak kedatangannya duniaku serasa terhenti pada satu . aku akan terlihat bodoh jika ia datang, hanya berdiri terpaku menatapnya, yesung hyung sang pemilik shop bahkan pernah mengataiku 'idiot'

_Flashback _

_"memperhatikannya lagi tuan choi?" _

_Bruukk!_

_"Aww..appo" keluhku mengusap belakang kepalaku yang sedetik lalu 'mengecup' rak bunga akibat terkejut dengan bisikan seseorang. Posisiku memang terlihat aneh dengan membungkuk dibawah rak bunga seolah tengah merapikan helai daun lily,namun nyatanya aku tengah mengamati sosok namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan sekuntum ah ani sepuluh kuntum mawar putihnya._

_Namja tadi sedikit berbalik menatapku,kami sempat bertatapan hingga ia kembali berkutat dengan mawarnya. Aku memutar pandanganku kearah sang pembuat masalah,yesung hyung._

_"hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku pelan,ia tampak tak berdosa dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala besarnya._

_"ini sudah ke 3 kalinya aku mendapatimu memperhatikan namja itu,kau menyukainya?" tanyanya blak-blakan aku sontak menutup mulutnya yang tidak jauh beda dengan ._

_"yak! Hyung..jangan keras-keras,ia bisa mendengarnya" bisikku sambil melirik kea rah namja tadi yang masih sibuk memilih,yesung hyung meronta hingga menggigit jariku_

_"aww.." aku kembali meringis_

_"kau mau membunuhku?" tuduhnya,aku hanya menghela nafas._

_"hhaaaahhh..nyatakan saja,jika kau terlalu lama bisa saja 'bunga'mu itu dimiliki orang lain" lanjutnya membuatku menatapnya tidak percaya,seorang yesung hyung berkata dengan sangat bijaknya.?_

_"..selain itu kau membuat usahaku bangkrut" ok aku salah menilainya._

_"tapi..aku belum tahu namanya hyung" pelanku 'Pukk' sebuah Koran yang tergulung baru saja mendarat di kepalaku._

_"pabo! Tentu saja sebelumnya kau harus berkenalan dulu" yesung kembali memukul kepalaku,aku meringis tak suka_

_"tapi..aku takut ia tidak menerimaku,banyak yang bilang wajahku mirip kuda hyung" ucapku mulai tidak masuk akal,yesung hyung melongo lalu menghela nafas berbalik meninggalkanku._

_"IDIOT!" teriaknya dari dalam ruangannya yang masih bisa kudengar,aku menggaruk kepalaku malu._

_flashback end_

Seminggu kemudian,di jam yang sama 10:30 am

Triinnng..bel selamat datang berbunyi,aku sekilas melirik jam ditanganku lalu tersenyum sembari berbalik dan…Gotcha! He's coming again..my little angel

"selamat datang,silahkan berbelanja" ucapku sesemangat mungkin dengan senyum yang terkembang,ia menatapku sekilas lalu berbelok ke arah sudut kanan shop,ya..mawar putih lagi. Aku kembali menelan ludah,ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi ini sudah berkali-kali,namun aku sudah memantapkan hati untuk tetap mendekatinya apapun itu.

Setengah jam berlalu,ia telah selesai memilih beberapa mawar putih dan dengan langkah pelan menghampiriku,aku mengatur nafas,sudah kuputuskan untuk menyapanya kali ini. Ia meletakkan beberapa tangkai mawar di depanku,aku dengan sigap merangkainya menjadi sebuah bucket dengan hiasan pita biru sesuai keinginannya,mataku mawas menatapnya yang hanya terdiam menungguku selesai.

5 menit berlalu dan bucket pun baru selesai setengahnya,aku sengaja mengulur waktu agar bisa sekedar menyapanya kali ini.

"chogi..kenapa kau selalu membeli mawar putih?" mulut bodohku mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang menurutku sendiri aneh, bagaimana kalau memang ia menyukai mawar putih dan ingin menghiasi rumahnya dengan bunga itu? Ah bodoh kau choi siwon!

"mollayo" datarnya,aku tertohok, ia membeli bertangkai2 mawar putih sebulan terakhir ini tanpa sebab apapun?

"apa untuk kekasihmu?" aku mencoba mencari tahu,wajahnya yang semula tertunduk mulai terangkat menatapku, dan Demi Tuhan jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga!

"…" ia tak menjawab apapun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, wajahku sontak sumringah, ia menggeleng berarti ia belum memiliki kekasih,yes!

"lalu untuk siapa? apa dia orang yang kau sayangi?" aku semakin berani bertanya lebih jauh,jujur akupun tegang menanti jawabannya,ia tampak berfikir sejenak dengan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir plum imutnya

"lebih dari kata 'sayang'"

Ctarrrrrr..!

TBC..

Gimana..gimana..gimana..? ff nya jelek ya.? maklum,ini ff pertamaku jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau bahasa yang g baku ya hehehe

FF ini pernah aku publish di wp tapi begonya,aku malah lupa password wp ku -_-"

So,ff ini bisa lanjut g? butuh saran yaa..

yg mau chit chat langsung ke QaisaraZahra on twitter okay

See U..


	2. Chapter 2

_"lalu untuk siapa? apa dia orang yang kau sayangi?" aku semakin berani bertanya lebih jauh,jujur akupun tegang menanti jawabannya,ia tampak berfikir sejenak dengan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir plum imutnya_

_"lebih dari kata 'sayang'"_

_Ctarrrrrr..!_

**Chapter 2**

Nafasku menjadi berat, tadi ia mengatakan tidak memiliki kekasih tapi ia juga mengatakan kalau selama ini ia memberikan mawar2 itu untuk orang yang ia sayangi bahkan lebih dari kata 'sayang' , apa ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Andweeee! Aku bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya,secepat inikah aku harus patah hati?

"hei..hei.." sebuah tangan melayang layang dihadapanku,aku tersadar dari lamunanku

"ah miane,semuanya 15.000 won" ucapku memberikan bucket mawar, ia tampak sedikit bingung padaku sementara aku masih tertunduk menelan kekecewaan.

"miane..kalau aku boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanyaku sembari mengangkat wajahku, namun sedetik kemudian aku hanya bisa melongo,namja manis itu sudah tidak ada dihadapanku,sepertinya aku terlalu lama larut dalam kekecewaan hingga tidak menyadari kepergiannya, Yak! Pabo kau choi siwon!

Aku nyaris meninggalkan meja kasir saat melihat secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar uang diatasnya, dengan penasaran kuraih dan kubaca kalimat pada kertas itu.

_Anda menukarnya terlalu banyak Tuan.._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Mulutku menganga lebar,mataku membulat. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku,tanpa perlu kutanyakan,namja manis itu telah memberitahukan namanya sendiri. Aku menatap beberapa lembar uang ditanganku, dengan senyuman bahagia berulang kali aku mengecup uang-uang itu.

"gomawo " bisikku dan..

"yeeeeaaaaayyyyyy..!" aku berteriak kegirangan membuat beberapa pelanggan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, aku segera sadar dan membungkuk meminta maaf,walaupun senyum dibibirku belum menghilang sedikitpun,Tuhan,dengan hanya mengetahui namanya saja aku benar-benar bahagia seperti ini,apalagi kalau namja manisku itu menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya? Eh,tapi yang kutahu ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi,haaahhh..kuburlah impianmu itu choi siwon.

Seoul

Minggu pagi

Trrriiiinnnggg...triiinnngggg

Suara ponselku memekakkan telinga pagi itu,aku yang masih terbuai dalam alam mimpi mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranku dengan menguletkan badan ke kanan dan kekiri,berulang kali mengerjapkan mata dan..

"hoaaahhhhmmmmm..." aku menguap cukup lebar, dengan langkah gontai aku meraih ponsel di sisi kiri tempat tidur

"yeobseoo.."

"..."

"ne appa,aku baik-baik saja,bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"..."

"ne,jeongmal bogoshippo"

"..."

"ah miane appa,kalau bukan appa yang mengingatkan aku hampir saja lupa,hehehe miane"

"..."

"ne..nado saranghae"

Klik..sambunganpun terputus,aku mengulas senyum membayangkan sosok appaku yang semakin renta karena usia di busan sana,ia selalu memperhatikanku dengan kasih sayangnya, andai saja eomma masih ada,aku yakin kami akan hidup sangat bahagia. Ah bicara soal eomma, appa berpesan padaku agar mengunjungi nisannya, ya..eommaku telah meninggal saat usiaku masih 12 tahun,pemakaman dilakukan di sini, appa yang tidak tahan dengan segala kenangan kami mengungsikan diri di daerah kecil tepi pantai di busan, tanpa aku. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan dan memulai hidupku sebagai choi siwon yang tegar.

Sore hari,aku mengayuh sepedaku disepanjang jalan di ujung kota seoul,dengan sebelumnya membeli beberapa tangkai bunga untuk nisan eomma. Begitu sampai disebuah padang luas, kusenderkan sepedaku pada sebatang pohon tua, kulangkahkan kakiku menerobos ilalang yang nyaris setinggi lutut, angin sore menyapu wajahku membuat senyumku terkembang, kurapatkan coat yang kukenakan lalu berjalan lebih cepat Namun langkahku terhenti ketika sebuah sosok tertangkap ekor mataku, seorang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari makam eomma dengan membawa beberapa tangkai mawar putih, rambut ikal coklatnya sesekali terbawa angin, kulitnya tampak sedikit silau terkena mentari senja, aku menyipitkan mataku sambil melangkah pelan mendekatinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" mataku membelalak ketika beberapa langkah saat aku tepat dibelakangnya ia tiba2 berbalik, ia juga tampak sedikit terkejut lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku

"…"

"…" kami terdiam,ia tak kunjung membalas pertanyaanku

"mengunjungi orang yang sangat aku sayangi" ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan tangkai2 mawar putih,matanya sempat menatapku lalu menerawang melintasi bukit dengan sebuah cherry blossom rimbun di puncaknya,aku mengernyit 'disana makam ibuku,apa namja ini sudah gila? kencan ditempat seperti ini?' bathinku

Tak sadar aku mengikuti langkahnya,hingga ia terhenti pada sebuah nisan dibawah cherry blossom,ia berjongkok lalu meletakkan tangkai2 mawarnya pada nisan putih itu,mataku membulat sempurna,mulutku terkatup rapat..

"kau.." hanya sepatah kata itu yang sempat terlontar dari bibirku..

"ne,dialah orang yang paling aku sayangi.." gumamnya,aku terdiam cukup lama,tubuhku serasa limbung..

Tuhan..

TBC

nah lho..kok siwon bisa sebegitu kagetnya,siapa sih yang ada di nisan itu?

hayo hayoo hayoooo tebaaakkkkk..

masih minat untuk dilanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

"hhh.." kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,lalu berbalik menatapku

"dia..orang yang sangat aku sayangi" ucapnya nyaris tanpa suara

Dengan langkah gemetar aku melangkah mendekatinya,berjongkok disampingnya,kutatap sebuah nama dinisan

"kau..dan dia ada hubungan apa?" tanyaku akhirnya,kyuhyun menunduk jemarinya terangkat mengelus nisan batu itu

"dia..seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku,aku sangat menyayanginya,namun sayang.." suara kyuhyun bergetar

"..."

"..." kami terdiam berusaha menyelami keadaan masing-masing

"dia meninggal tepat sehari sebelum kami menikah.." tegas kyuhyun,aku menepuk bahunya pelan dengan fikiran yang menerawang,apakah kyuhyun..

"Lee Donghae.." sebutku,kyuhyun menatapku

"kau mengenalinya?"

"ani..aku hanya membaca namanya" aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum,senyuman miris,jelas sekali aku berbohong.

"oohh.."

"..."

"..."Lee donghae..ya aku sangat mengenalnya,seseorang yang menghancurkan hidup sahabatku tepat dihari pernikahannya,Lee Hyukjae.

"kau sendiri? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku

"ah.." aku mengingat tangkai-tangkai bunga yang tak sengaja kujatuhkan tadi,aku kembali memungutinya dan membersihkan kelopak2nya yang terkena debu dengan sangat lembut.

"aku ingin bertemu eomma" jawabku tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah nisan dibalik pohon,kyuhyun tampak mengikuti arah jemariku,matanya membulat,Ya aku yakin kyuhyun juga bingung,secara tidak langsung takdir telah mempermainkan kami,ternyata selama ini kami sangat dekat namun tidak saling terlihat,ibarat sebuah bayangan dibalik sebuah cermin retak,tak nyata.

Kyuhyun terkekeh

"ternyata kita sangat dekat yah" kyuhyun mengulum senyum

DEG..

Tuhan izinkan aku menghentikan waktu dan menyimpan senyumnya yang teramat manis..

"Choi Siwon.." aku sontak menjulurkan jemariku,Ya aku yakin kyuhyun akan beranggapan aku sangatlah bodoh,ah sudahlah aku tidak akan kalah lagi kali ini.

...

Aku membolak balikkan tubuhku secara brutal hingga membuat bed cover ranjangku terlempar,senyumku tak pernah pudar dari bibirku,aku menghentakkan tubuhku bangun terduduk lalu meraih selembar kertas dengan beberapa coretan biru diatasnya.

"Aiiissshhh..kau bisa gila siwon,Ah! ani..kau memang sudah gila,dan itu karena kau kyuhyun" teriakku frustasi pada kertas yang tadi kyuhyun sodorkan,sebuah alamat apartemen lengkap dengan nomor ponsel namja manis dengan pipi chubby menggemaskan itu. senyumku terkembang lalu kembali luntur..

"kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? " pandanganku menerawang kearah jendela yang menampakkan suasana seoul di malam hari, aku kembali mengingat sosok Lee Donghae,lalu kyuhyun seseorang yang menjadi alasan Hae hyung meninggalkan sahabatku di hari pernikahannya, yang menjadi alasan hyukjae sekarang berada di rumah sakit,depresi berat dan memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan siapapun..

Aku menghela nafas panjang,lalu meraih bingkai dengan gambar eomma tengah tersenyum manis seraya merangkulku.

"eomma..ottokhe?" bisikku

"apa aku harus bertahan?"

"tapi..aku..hyukjae.."

"kenapa takdir begitu mempermainkan aku seperti ini eomma? wae?" aku memeluk gambar eomma,tak terasa bening-bening airmata terjatuh dan meluncur pelan di pipi tyrusku..

...

Senin di kota seoul

10:13 pagi

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jemariku di meja kasir,sesekali aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak nyaring..

Trriiinnnng...

mataku membulat tatkala bunyi bel selamat datang berdentang menandakan seseorang tengah memasuki flower shop, senyumku semakin terkembang saat sosok itu masuk.

"Selamat datang..kyu" sapaku,kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekatiku,aku terhenyak tidak biasanya ia seperti ini,hari-hari sebelumnya masih teringat jelas dalam memoriku,saat ia datang ia akan melangkah ke arah sudut kanan shop..mawar-mawar putih.

"annyeong hyung" kyuhyun tersenyum manis tepat dihadapanku,aku tertunduk kikuk

dddrrrttttt..ponselku bergetar,aku segera merogoh saku celanaku.

sebuah pesan..

_Sender : Yesung hyung_

_Subject : Pabo Horse!_

_bodoh kau choi siwon,jangan mempermalukan dirimu seperti itu! ~_

Aku memutar bola mataku malas saat melihat yesung hyung tengah menatap kami dari sudut shop,dengan sigap aku mengetuk layar ponselku.

_To : Yesung Hyung_

_Subject : Big Head!_

_Diamlah hyung!_

"Hyung~~" kyuhyun menepuk bahuku,aku menengadah lalu tersenyum malu

"waeyo?" tanyanya aku hanya menggeleng

"euumm bunga apa yang kau perlukan kyu?" aku menegakkan tubuhku,kyuhyun nampak berfikir sejenak dengan meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya,cute fikirku.

"eeuuummm aku tidak bermaksud membeli bunga hari ini hyung,aku perlu berbicara denganmu" jawabnya memasang tampang serius,aku tersentak

"aku?"

"ne.."

Ada apa ini? kyuhyun..kau..

TBC..

naaaahhh hayoooo hayoooo..

yang kemarin nyangka won n kyu sodaraan gimana nih? fyuuuhhh ternyata g kan? hehehehehe,awalnya aku pengen bikin yang angst2 tapi kasian babykyu :(

So,aku terpaksa jadiin eunhae oppa sebagai korbannya hehehe :p

Eiitttsss,itu ada Yeye oppa juga :') ntr bakalan ada lg yang muncul..

Oiya yang kemarin udah Review thanks yaaaaaaa *bow ala oppadeul*

maaf yaa aku g bisa balas review nya satu2,aku masih newbie di dunia ff soalnya

so,after all,a big hug n thank u so much


	4. Chapter 4

_"eeuuummm aku tidak bermaksud membeli bunga hari ini hyung,aku perlu berbicara denganmu" jawabnya memasang tampang serius,aku tersentak_

_"aku?"_

_"ne.."_

_Ada apa ini? kyuhyun..kau.._

**Chapter 4**

Kini kami tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi taman dengan cherry blossom yang bermekaran,sesekali kulirik namja manis disebelahku,ia tampak memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna,jantungku berdegup kencang,aku sontak menggelengkan kepala _'ah siwon sadarlah,ia penyebab sahabatmu menderita' _bathinku

"Siwon-ssi.." kyuhyun membuka matanya sembari berbisik

"Hyung.."

"hmm?"

"panggil aku hyung" aku tersenyum manis menatap wajahnya yang kebingungan,ia menunduk dengan senyum yang dikulum.

"Hyung..apa kau sudah lama bekerja di flower shop itu?" kyuhyun menatapku

"lumayan..wae?" aku mengangguk,kyuhyun tampak bergumam sebentar lalu meraih selembar gambar dari balik saku blazernya.

"Chogi..apa hyung mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar gambar namja yang tengah tersenyum manis menata tangkai-tangkai bunga di flower shop tempatku bekerja,aku terkesiap.

"Kau..kau mendapat ini darimana?"

"Aku..aku menemukannya di sela lembaran harian donghae hyung"

Aku terdiam,terpaku. Entah apa yang harus aku katakan padanya

"Apa hyung mengenalnya?"

"..."

"..."

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menepuk bahuku,aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk samar,terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya

"Dia..Lee Hyukjae atau kami biasa memanggilnya Eunhyuk,dia..dia.." Aku cukup terbata kali ini

"Calon Isteri donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun mematahkan kekalutanku,aku menatapnya lama

"Kau.."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal ,tentang Donghae hyung,namja bernama hyukjae,bahkan kau.." Kyuhyun memandangku,mataku membulat bingung

"Aku mengetahui semuanya.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang

"Mianhe..katakan ucapan maafku untuknya"

"…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merebut Hae hyung darinya..aku..juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi" Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak,ia berdiri membelakangiku

"Hae hyung..dia..sakit"

"…"

Aku tersentak,menatap bahu datar kyuhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Mianhe.." Kyuhyun tertunduk,aku berdiri menarik lembut lengannya dan menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya dalam pelukanku

"Ssstt..Uljima,Gwenchana kyu" Bisikku lembut,ia sesenggukan dalam dekapanku,Berulang kali aku mengelus punggungnya hingga bahunya berhenti bergetar menyisakan nafas yang lebih tenang. Aku melepaskan pelukanku,kuletakkan telapak-telapak tanganku pada kedua pipinya pelan dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga kedua iris matanya menatapku.

"Sekarang,bisakah kau ceritakan lebih jelas?" Senyumku,ia mengangguk.

Kami kembali duduk dibawah cherry blossom yang sesekali menjatuhkan bunga indahnya

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Hubungan kami hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja, aku tahu segalanya tentang Hae hyung, tentang kehidupannya, sahabat-sahabatnya, hingga pada namja bernama Hyukjae itu.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang,ia menengadahkan wajahnya pada tangkai-tangkai blossom yang dipenuhi warna lembut.

"Aku tahu hae hyung sangat menyayangi..Ani,sangat mencintai Hyukjae.."

"…"

"Ia selalu bercerita tentang hyukjae kapanpun dan apapun yang telah mereka lakukan,hingga suatu hari..Hae hyung terjatuh didepan pintu apartemenku dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya,aku panik dan berniat menghubungi hyukjae..namun ia melarangku,bahkan hae hyung melempar ponselku sejauh mungkin.."

"…"

Kyuhyun terdiam,mengamati sebuah warna indah yang terjatuh dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum..

"Cherry blossomnya mekar lebih cepat ya.."

Aku menengadah,lalu mengangguk samar..

"Hae hyung..mengidap Osteosarcoma dan telah merambat pada jaringan otaknya, Ia hanya mampu bertahan 1 bulan setelah penyakit itu terdeteksi, Ya..1 bulan sebelum pernikahannya berlangsung"

"…"

"Hae hyung sangat mencintai Hyukjae, ia tidak menginginkan namja itu bersedih, ia selalu mampu terlihat tegar dan kuat dihadapannya, namun..tidak dihadapanku, ia lemah, tangisannya nyaris terdengar setiap malam-malam sakitnya "

"Apa Hae separah itu?" akhirnya aku mampu bersuara dalam keterkejutanku sendiri

"Sebulan dengan penyakit mematikan membuatnya mengambil langkah bodoh, meninggalkan hyukjae dan membuatnya seolah-olah dirinya telah berkhianat dan menikahi orang lain..aku"

"Jadi kalian?"

"Ani hyung, kami tidak menikah atau berencana seperti itu, kami tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar hyung dan dongsaeng"

"Oohh.." Aku mengguman pelan, entah ingin bersorak atau bersedih dengan kenyataan baru yang menohok indra pendengaranku hingga menembus telak jantungku.

Aku masih menatap Kyuhyun yang menerawang jauh,tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku membuatku salah tingkah dan berdehem kecil,ia tekekeh lalu bangkit berdiri tepat dihadapanku,ia membungkuk sedikit.

"Lain kali jangan sering mencuri pandang seseorang hyung" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelingaku, membuatku sontak membalik wajahku kearah wajahnya dan..

Chupp..

Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Aku pulang hyung..Annyong" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan pipi memerah,lalu melangkah pelan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku. Perlahan aku menyentuh bibirku yang sepersekian detik lalu bersentuhan dengan bibir plumy kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan..jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku" Aku berbicara sendiri, kutolehkan kepalaku mencari sosok kyuhyun yang terlihat berjalan meninggalkan taman, dengan kesadaran yang masih diambang batas, aku bergegas berlari mengejarnya

"Kyuhyun!" Teriakku, ia berbalik dengan wajah yang menurutku sangat polos

"Eh? Waeyo hyung?"

"Hhh..hhh..hhh.. biarkan..hhh..aku mengantarmu..hhh" Dengan nafas pendek-pendek aku mencoba mengucapkan niatku, Ia terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Senyuman mengembang diwajahku

….

Awal bulan di Seoul yang mulai tertutup salju

10.13 pm

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir sejak 5 menit yang lalu, ini waktunya..Kyuhyun pasti akan datang setiap pukul 10.13 pagi, Ya jika itu dilihat dari sebulan belakangan ini, Kami semakin dekat, Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, Entah itu hanya menonton pertunjukan kembang api, merapikan flower shop, atau menemui hyukjae di rumah sakit, Ya sekali lagi aku harus membuat pengakuan, Kyuhyun telah menceritakan semuanya bukan hanya padaku, tapi juga pada yesung hyung dan keluarga donghae serta hyukjae. Awalnya mereka tidak menerima namun ternyata kyuhyun bukanlah namja biasa yang pernah kutemui, ia luar biasa, dengan hanya sifat polosnya ia mampu membuat semua orang menyayanginya dengan cepat.

"Yak!..kau mau membuatku pusing dengan berjalan seperti kereta bawah tanah seperti itu?" Yesung hyung muncul dengan bertangkai-tangkai daisy putih, aku melengos pergi.

"Yak! Aku berbicara padamu Choi Siwon!" Yesung berteriak tepat ditelingaku saat aku berjalan melewatinya

"Waeyo hyung?" Aku menutup telingaku

"Kau yang kenapa? Sedari tadi aku hanya melihatmu berjalan mondar-mandir tidak tenang? Waeyo? Apa ada hubungannya dengan namja setan itu?" yesung melampirkan tangkai-tangkai daisy nya lalu duduk disampingku

"Hyung..dia malaikat bukan setan"

"ya..ya..ya..terserahlah" yesung memutar bola matanya malas

"Biasanya ia akan datang.." Lirihku

"Ayolah siwonnie,bisa saja ia sedang sibuk atau terkena kemacetan,kau terlihat seperti seorang yeoja sekarang" Yesung berkacak pinggang dihadapanku

"Tapi.."

Triiinnng...

"Annyeong..Hyungdeul.."

Kyuhyun datang..ia datang..yeeeaaayyyy..

"Kyu?" Aku sedikit bersorak

"Hahhh..untunglah kau segera datang kyu, Kuda satu ini sudah sangat depresi jika saja kau Aawwww.." Yesung meringis mendapat serangan cubitan mesra dariku, Kyuhyun tertawa

"Mianhe..tadi aku harus membeli ini sebelum kemari" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah Box putih dengan gambar Strawberry shortcake di sekelilingnya

"Kalian suka cake kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalas anggukan semangat dari yesung,aku menyikutnya membuat yesung mengeluh dan kyuhyun kembali tertawa

...

"Hyung malam ini kau ada acara?" Kyuhyun memunguti sisa-sisa cup dari cake yang telah habis,membuangnya ke tempat sampah lalu membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue basah.

Aku menggeleng "Wae?"

"Apa hyung bisa menemaniku? Aku sedikit ketakutan akhir-akhir ini setelah ahjumma sebelah pergi" Kyuhyun duduk disebelahku

Aku nampak berfikir sejenak

"Eummm..bagaimana ya?" Godaku

"Hyuuuunnng.." Kyuhyun memukul bahuku manja,aku tertawa lalu mencubit pipinya

"Anything for u Babykyu.."

Kyuhyun tampak merona,aku tersenyum simpul..aku selalu suka saat ia seperti ini,manja dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan..ah,Cho Kyuhyun..

...

Author POV

"Kajja..masuklah hyung" Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya lebar guna mempersilahkan siwon untuk masuk.

Hari telah berganti malam,dan sesuai rencana mereka siwon akan menginap menemani kyuhyun di apartemennya.

"Kau mengganti aromatherapy nya kyu?" Tanya siwon saat indra penciumannya menangkap aroma lain menguar disepanjang apartemen kyuhyun

"Ne hyung,aku menggantinya..rasanya sedikit bosan dengan aroma mawar" Kyuhyun tersenyum berjalan kearah dapur,siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk diruang tengah

"Mau minum?" Kyuhyun muncul dengan menenteng sebotol wine dengan 2 sloki kecil

"Sesekali mungkin iya.." Siwon mengangguk

Kyuhyun menuangkan wine pada masing-masing gelas,memberikan salah satunya pada siwon

"Cherrss.."

"Cheerrss.."

Mereka bersulang,Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat cairan merah itu menyentuh lidahnya membuat kyuhyun sedikit tertawa

"First time hyung?"

Siwon mau tidak mau mengangguk, Kyuhyun semakin tertawa, ia meletakkan gelasnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan dipaksakan hyung,kita nonton saja, Hae hyung bilang ia sangat menyukai film ini" Kyuhyun juga meraih gelas siwon dan menyimpannya disisi botol. Kyuhyun memencet remote control dan menyalakan DVD,

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya,begitupun siwon. Mereka terdiam, entah asyik dengan film dihadapan mereka atau..

_'Wae? Kenapa kyu malah ingin menonton film ini, adegan-adegan itu? Donghae ikan itu pasti sudah gila dengan menyukai film seperti ini, Akh! aku yakin wajahku sudah memucat'_ siwon membathin

_'Seandainya hae hyung masih ada,akan aku pindahkan habitatnya ke kutub utara'_ Kyuhyun pun tak kalah membathin

Bayangkan saja film yang mereka tonton sekarang, film yang menyuguhkan adegan-adegan panas, basah, dan cairan putih dimana-mana..

1 menit..

2 menit…

3 menit..

….

15 menit…

Mereka masih terdiam.

"ehm Kyu.." hingga akhirnya siwon berani membuka mulutnya

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun berbalik, mata mereka bertemu, terpaku. Hingga...

CTAAAARRRRRR

DDUUUAAAARRRR

BRAAAAAKKKKK

OOOUUUUCCCCHHHH!

KYAAAAAAAA!

Kebisingan DVD mengagetkan mereka,hingga membuat mereka kompak terlonjak ke atas sofa, wajah Kyuhyun memucat saat menatap adegan di layar flat, Siwon bergegas meraih remote dan menekan tombol _Shutdown_

Pliip..

DVD mati, suasana mendadak hening, siwon menghela nafas panjang begitupula kyuhyun.

"Hahahahahaha.." Tak lama terdengar tawa kyuhyun, siwon mengernyit bingung lalu kemudian ikut tertawa

"Hahahahahahaha.." Mereka tertawa beberapa saat.

"Hyung..apa Hae hyung itu sudah gila? Menganggap film seperti ini sebagai film kesukaannya? hahaha" Kyuhyun masih sesekali tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak habis fikir..aku kira Hae itu polos,ternyata..hahahahaha" Siwon kembali tertawa, hingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tercengang tawanya terhenti, ia menatap wajah Siwon yang masih terkekeh dipangkuannya.

"hahahahaha..sejak kapan Film House Of The Wax cocok di tonton pada suasana romantis? hahaha" siwon masih tertawa, namun tawa itu seketika lenyap. Kyuhyun merasa kepala siwon dipangkuannya menjadi kaku.

"…"

"…"

'Suasana romantis?' bathin kyuhyun

'Mati aku, Kyu pasti marah padaku' Siwon memucat, dengan cepat ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali keposisi semula,duduk disamping kyuhyun.

"ehm.." siwon berdehem kikuk

Suasana menjadi canggung, Kyuhyun masih menunduk, Siwon sesekali melirik namja disampingnya dengan fikiran was-was.

Jlebb..Lampu padam.

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun meloncat kepangkuan siwon, memeluk leher siwon erat, siwon yang awalnya terkejut kini telah melingarkan lengannya di pinggang kyuhyun.

"Aku takut gelap hyung.." bisik kyuhyun, nafasnya menyapu leher siwon membuat siwon menahan geli.

"Sssstt..tenanglah kyu,ada hyung" Siwon membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya membuat bibir kyu menempel di lehernya

'Ughh..GOD! jangan biarkan 'My Choi' bertindak gegabah' Bathin siwon menyadari 'sesuatu' telah terbangun dibawah sana.

Sigghh..Lampu menyala kembali.

Namun suasana menjadi diluar kendali, mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, bahkan seakan tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain, apalagi kini mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat..

"Kyu..can i ?" Siwon berbisik, Kyuhyun tak menjawab ia hanya memejamkan matanya

Perlahan bibir Siwon menempel pada permukaan plumy milik kyuhyun, Bibir mereka bergetar, hanya dengat bersentuhan, bibir mereka bergetar dengan hebatnya.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya saat siwon melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian..

"Euunnggghhh.." Kyuhyun melenguh, Ciuman siwon begitu memabukkan, begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Won..hhh..Wonnie..hhhh.." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah saat siwon mengecupi rahangnya, menjilat dibeberapa bagian dan menggigit kecil hasil jajahannya.

Siwon membaringkan kyuhyun telentang diatas sofa dengan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh kyuhyun, bibir siwon tak henti mengecupi wajah serta lehernya, jemarinya mengelus bagian atas kyuhyun, lalu terhenti pada kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan kyuhyun.

"Say Stop if u won't.." siwon berbisik sambil menjilati rahang kyuhyun, jemarinya meremas kejantanan kyu dengan pelan, berniat menggoda.

"Euunngg..just..hhhh…ssssshhhhh…Just do it hyuuunnng.." lenguh kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun sadar apa yang akan siwon lakukan selanjutnya, ia dapat merasakan jemari lentik itu membuka 1 persatu kancing kemejanya, mengelus dada polosnya, lalu terhenti pada 2 tonjolan pink kecoklatan di dadanya, ia bisa merasakan nafas panas yang menyapu dadanya saat siwon mengulum putingnya bergantian.

"Aaaahhh..aaaahhhh..wonnieee..uugghhh..sssshhh.." Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali mendesah

"Kau suka baby?" siwon mengerling nakal, lidahnya menyapu dada hingga perut kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun menggelinjang hebat. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya ia menatap kyuhyun lama

"Hyuunng.." ada nada kecewa pada suara Kyuhyun

"Wae baby? Apa yang kau inginkan?" desah siwon

"Kau hyung.." Kyuhyun terengah-engah

"Dimana?"

"Diseluruh tubuhku, di tempat tidur.."

Dia melepaskan diri, menggendong kyuhyun, dan membawanya dengan cepat seperti tanpa adanya beban masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Menurunkan kyuhyun di samping tempat tidur, dia membungkuk dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur. Dia melirik dengan cepat sekeliling ruangan dan buruburu

menutup gorden warna krem muda.

"Sekarang apa?" Katanya lembut.

"Bercintalah denganku." Kyuhyun menarik siwon agar terjatuh menindih tubuhnya

Siwon menarik lepas kemeja kyuhyun yang telah terbuka melewati bahu, meraih pinggang celana jeans, membuka kancing, dan menarik turun risletingnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Baby." Matanya membara dan bibir terbuka sambil

terengah-engah.

"Cium aku dari sini ke sini hyung," bisik kyuhyun, jarinya menelusuri dari pangkal telingak, turun ke tenggorokan. Siwon menyibakkan rambut kyuhyun keluar dari pangkal telinganya yang terbakar dan membungkuk, meninggalkan ciuman manis yang lembut di sepanjang jalan jari kyuhyun tadi lalu kembali lagi. Jemari siwon semakin lincah dengan menarik lepas celana kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia berdiri tegak lalu menanggalkan seluruh lapisan kain ditubuhnya, membuat mereka berdua naked.

"uughhhh..." Siwon melenguh saat tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, kejantanan mereka ereksi bersama, siwon menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan gesekan sensual pada kejantanan mereka.

"Hyuunnng..jangan..aaahhhh..menggodaku..ssshhhh..o ooouuhhhh.." Kyuhyun mendesis, Siwon menyeringai..

"Mianhe baby..saat aku memulai,aku tidak akan berhenti.." Siwon berbisik, lengannya melebarkan dan mengangkat kaki kyuhyun ke atas bahunya, ia menggesekkan kejantanannya pada hole kyuhyun.

"Mungkin agak sedikit sakit baby..tapi tenanglah,akan hyung ganti dengan kenikmatan ne.." Siwon menunduk,mengecupi wajah kyuhyun lembut. Memposisikan kejantanannya tepan didepan hole sempit kyuhyun

"Akkhhh.." Tanpa persiapan apapun Siwon menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam 1 kali hentakan, membuat kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Mianhe baby..kita hentikan saja ne.." mau tak mau siwon tidak rela kyuhyun kesakitan seperti ini, bukan tanpa alasan ia menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat keras, ini semata-mata agar Babykyu nya tidak merasakan sakit yang lama.

"Lanjutkan hyung" Kyuhyun menggeleng, Siwon menarik kejantanannya pelan lalu menghujamkannya kembali, berulang-ulang, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa penuh ini, perasaan indah saat menjadi miliknya, secara naluriah Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya, mengerang keras. Siwon mendorong masuk kembali dan dengan sangat lambat mengisi hole kyuhyun lagi. Jari-jari kyuhyun meremas ke dalam rambut halusnya, dan siwon oh begitu perlahan gerakannya, masuk dan keluar lagi dalam tubuh kyuhyun.

"Baby..ugghh…kau sempit baby..aaahhh..oohhh…" Siwon mendesah

"Hyuunng…sssttt..nikmat hyuuunngg..ooouuhhh…aaahhh.." Kyuhyun mulai merasakan kenimatan kejantanan siwon pada hole nya. Kejantanannya mulai berkedut seiring hentakan siwon yang mulai berirama.

"Lebih cepat Hyung..ooohhh…aaahhh…lebih cepat. . . kumohon." Siwon menatap kyuhyun,menciumnya dengan keras, dan benar-benar mulai bergerak – ya ampun, sebuah hukuman, tanpa henti. . . 'oh sial - dan aku tahu ini tidak akan lama' kyuhyun membathin saat perutnya semakin melilit dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Ayo, chagi," Siwon terengah-engah. "Berikan padaku." Kata-katanya meruntuhkan kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun meledak,

"Aaarrrgghhhhh..hyuuunnng.." menakjubkan, pikirannya seakan mati rasa,menjadi berkeping-keping di sekelilingnya, Tidak lama berselang siwon mengikutinya sambil meneriakan nama kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Ohhhhh, Baby, uuugghhh…!" Siwon jatuh di atas kyuhyun,

kepalanya terkubur ke leher pucat dibawahnya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, mereka masih terdiam menikmati kenikmatan yang baru saja menyelimuti mereka.

"hhhh…Saranghae baby.." Bisik siwon sebelum jatuh terlelap. Kyuhyun terpaku memeluk tubuh telanjang siwon diatasnya, tangannya yang bebas menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Chuup..Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala siwon

"Nado hyung.." bisiknya kemudian ikut terlelap.

TBC..

Nnnaaahhh akhirnya nc juga..*fyuh*

hehehhe..aku deg-degan lho nulis ini..soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku buat yang kayak gini, biasanya thriller hahahaha

gimana Chingu? bagus g? hhehehe

Makasih buat review nya ya chinguu..

mianhe kalau ceritanya rada-rada pendek hehehehe...

Sekali lagi Mianhe...


	5. Chapter 5

_Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Yesung, And Many More..  
Genre : Romance, A Little bit Angst.._

_"hhhh…Saranghae baby.." Bisik siwon sebelum jatuh terlelap. Kyuhyun terpaku memeluk tubuh telanjang siwon diatasnya, tangannya yang bebas menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.  
Chuup..Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala siwon  
"Nado hyung.." bisiknya kemudian ikut terlelap._

_**PART 5  
**_

"Ugghh.." Seorang namja tampan mengerang dalam tidurnya,matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap oleh bias cahaya mentari dari jendela kamar yang telah terbuka

"Kyu.." Erang siwon saat jemarinya meraba pembaringan disebelahnya

"Kyu?" Siwon membulatkan matanya saat kyuhyun tak ada disebelahnya

"Kyu? Eodiga? " Siwon terduduk ,sedikit berteriak matanya menyapu seluruh sudut kamar, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, ya..pakaiannya

'pakaianku? Pakaian kyu?' Siwon membathin,entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak

Mata siwon terbelalak saat menemukan sepucuk surat di meja nakas sebelah kanannya.

_Wonnie hyung.._

_Miane..mian..aku harus pergi._

_Aku tahu ini salah hyung, kau dan aku._

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku telah tiba di incheon, aku akan ke jepang._

_Yak! Jangan coba menyusulku hyung._

_Miane..miane..Saranghae._

_CK_

Siwon meremas surat digenggamannya, wajahnya berkerut, dengan cepat ia meraih seluruh pakaiannya memakainya dengan asal dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ya..siwon akan menyusul kyuhyun.

"Wae kyu? Wae?" Siwon tidak berhenti bertanya yang entah pada siapa, ia masih berlari dengan nafas terengah hingga ia menemukan sebuah taksi.

"Incheon..cepat!" Perintah siwon, Sang supir taksi hanya mengangguk bingung.

Siwon mengatur nafasnya seraya berulang kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel kyuhyun

"Ayo..ayo angkat kyu!" Gusar siwon

Siwon memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut, helaan nafas kecewa menghambur dari bibir sexynya.

Ckiiitttt…

10 m3nit berlalu, siwon telah tiba di incheon. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, menerobos lautan manusia di airport megah itu.

Matanya nyalang mencari sosok kyuhyun, bibirnya tak berhenti membisikkan nama kyuhyun, nafasnya terengah..

"Kyu..Kyu..hyung mohon" bisiknya berulang kali

Siwon berlutut di antara keramaian, ia menyerah, kyuhyunnya telah pergi, matanya memanas namun ia tak menangis, siwon menunduk dalam, jemarinya terkepal.

"Siwon?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan siwon, wajahnya menengadah

"Hyung? Kau?"

"Kyuhyun..telah pergi" Sosok itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada siwon yang masih berlutut

"Hyung? Kau? Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Siwon menatap tidak percaya pada sosok dihadapannya

"Ceritanya panjang, Kajja.."

…..

"Kau tampak berantakan.."

"Ah..ini.."

"Sudahlah Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya"

"Hyung..Kau?"

"Aku bebas siwonnie..Berkat Kyuhyun"

Mata siwon membulat, sosok dihadapannya terkekeh

"Ya siwon,seorang kyuhyun mampu membuat seorang lee Hyukjae menjadi sadar kalau kehidupan tidak berhenti sampai disini" Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk tersenyum pelan, siwon menunduk

"Siwonnie.."

"Ehm?"

"Sepertinya aku harus jujur.."

"Mwo?"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun.."

"…" Ada jeda lama sebelum Hyukkie melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat siwon sedikit tegang dan menatap eunhyuk tanpa berkedip

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.."

"Mwo? Maksud hyung?" Siwon berteriak

"Yak! Choi siwon, jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau mengagetkanku!" Hyukkie mengusap-usap telinganya

"Hahh..diam dan dengarkan.." Hyukkie menyuruh siwon untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

_Flashback_

_"Kyu..hari ini aku sangat bahagiaa.." Donghae berputar-putar dihadapan kyuhyun yang tengahduduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon di taman dengan jemari yang asyik bermain game._

_"Hentikan hal konyolmu itu hyung,aku bisa gila melihatmu seperti itu" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP hitam digenggamannya._

_"Kau tahu? Namja manis yang pernah kuperlihatkan padamu?" Donghae duduk dihadapan kyuhyun_

_"Hm,Wae?" Kyuhyun bergumam_

_"Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya! Yeeeaaaayyyy…!" Donghae mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi_

_"Oohh.." _

_Senyuman donghae memudar_

_"Cho Kyuhyun..hatimu terbuat dari apa?" Donghae bertanya serius membuat kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata kekanakan namja yang sudah ia anggap hyung-nya sendiri_

_"Eum, aku rasa sama sepertimu" Jawab kyuhyun kembali menunduk, menfokuskan diri pada game dipangkuannya, Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi_

_"Pabo!" Gertak donghae, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat raut wajah donghae, namun tawanya terhenti dan beralih menjadi wajah penuh blushing. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, matanya mengikuti pandangan kyuhyun, donghae menyeringai.._

_"Jadi kau belum berhasil Cho Kyuhyun?"_

_"Mwo? A..apanya?" Kyuhyun berusaha tenang dengan kembali bermain game_

_"Namja itu, Sahabat Hyukkie" Donghae menarik PSP kyuhyun_

_"Yak! Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengerang kecil_

_"Kau tahu kyu, dia sangat tampan bukan? Sangat mudah jika kau mau mengenal dia lebih jauh, namanya Choi Siwon.."_

_"Ani hyung!"_

_"Wae?"_

_"Aniyo"_

_Kyuhyun berdiri, meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku._

_"Dasar namja aneh.." Bisik donghae_

_Flashback End_

"Haahh..begitulah siwonnie, dia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, akupun tahu itu dari donghae" Hyukkie menarik nafas panjang. Sedangkan siwon? Matanya menerawang, fikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kyu..menyukaiku?"

"Ne.."

"Jika ia memang menyukaiku, kenapa ia malah pergi meninggalkanku?" Geram siwon, jemarinya terkepal, rasa sesak didadanya semakin bergemuruh.

"Ia punya alasan siwonnie.." Hyukkie menepuk bahu siwon

"Alasan?"

Hyukkie mengangguk

"Tenang saja..ia akan kembali 2 tahun kemudian.."

Mata siwon membulat, 2 tahun? Bukankah itu waktu yang sangat lama? Mampukah siwon memendam semuanya selama itu?

"Kyuhyun hanya pergi menenangkan dirinya siwonnie.."

"Menenangkan diri? Dari apa?"

"Kau"

Siwon menatap Hyukkie bingung, kyuhyun pergi karenanya? Wae?

"Kyuhyun menetapkan hatinya padamu sejak lama siwonnie, dalam waktu itu Kyuhyun mencintaimu dengan cinta yang tak ada habisnya, ia selalu memupuknya seperti kau memupuk daisy di flower shop, tiap hari rasa itu semakin tumbuh dan berbunga, ia menunggu..kyuhyun hanya menunggu kau untuk memetik bunga cintanya, Kini impiannya menjadi nyata.." Hyukkie tersenyum, matanya mengabur.

"Lalu mengapa kyu meninggalkanku?" Siwon bersikeras

"Kyu ingin tahu seberapa kuat kau menjaga bunga cintanya hingga tak pernah layu siwonnie..seperti kau menjaga bunga-bunga milik yesung hyung.." Hyukkie terkekeh

"Tapi kenapa harus 2 tahun?" Siwon masih tidak terima

"Bagaimana denganku siwonnie? Aku bahkan ditinggalkan untuk selama-lamanya.." Suara Hyukkie serak. Siwon terdiam, ia melirik sahabatnya. Semburat sesal tampak di wajah siwon, Ya hyukkie benar.. Kyuhyun hanya pergi sementara namun donghae? Ia telah pergi untuk

selamanya..

"Mianhe hyukkie.." Siwon meraih sahabatnya, memelukya erat.

"Gomawo sudah menjelaskan semuanya..aku akan menjaganya, aku janji.." Lanjut siwon, Hyukkie tersenyum

"Kau harus siwonnie..harus.."

….2 Years Later…..

"Siwonnie! Bawa bunga-bunga ini ke halaman depan" Yesung terlihat sibuk dengan membawa berpuluh-puluh tangkai lily putih di tangannya.

"Ay ay Captain!" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengerjakan perintah namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu, tangannya terampil memindahkan setangkai demi setangkai lily kedalam pot berukuran kecil, senyum selalu terpatri diwajahnya.

Drrrrtttt..drrrrrtttt…

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan sedikit kesulitan ia berusaha menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Hyukkie

"Yeobseo.."

"…"

"Ne hyung aku berada di flower shop, Waeyo?"

"…"

"Mwo!"

"…"

"Arra..Arra..Gomawo Hyukkie-ah..Gomawo!"

"…"

Piiiip..

Sambungan terputus

"Yeeeeaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" Siwon berteriak sambil berputar, menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung mengulum senyumnya.

"Yak! Siwonnie!" Yesung tampak berkacak pinggang

"Hyung! My Babykyu is back!" Siwon masih berteriak, dengan kecepatan diluar kendali tubuhnya menubruk tubuh mungil yesung, memeluknya erat.

"Yak! Si..siwonn..nie.. a..ak..u.. Ssee..ssaaakk" Yesung memukul-mukul bahu siwon

"Hehehe..mianhe hyung"

"Ya sudah..sana jemput Babymu itu.." Yesung memijat-mijat lehernya, siwon tersenyum sumringah.

Tidak perlu waktu lama lagi, siwon bergegas mengganti pakaiannya lalu berangkat menuju incheon, kabar dari Hyukkie membuatnya sangat bahagia, bagaimana tidak ia harus bersabar menunggu hingga 2 tahun lamanya untuk bertemu dengan babykyu nya itu.

Siwon bahkan sudah menanti-nantikan hari ini, hari dimana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan namja manis yang selalu membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

"Ottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Siwon kini duduk diantara banyaknya orang-orang pengunjung bandara seoul penerbangan yang kyuhyun gunakan mendarat sebentar lagi.

Ya, bilang saja kalau siwon itu sedikit bodoh atau hanya sekedar bingung, dengan wajah gugup serta jemari yang tak hentinya ia remas. Siwon mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya, ia bingung harus berkata apa kini.

"Aissshhh..bodoh, harusnya aku membawa beberapa tangkai bunga" Siwon memukul kepalanya.

"hhhh..sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan?" lanjutnya bermonolog sendiri,

"Ehm..ehm..Hai Kyu, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Siwon berusaha berlatih sendiri,

"Aissshhh..ani! ani! Setelah malam itu, mana mungkin aku bertanya seperti itu?" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Eh? Malam itu?" Siwon mengingat kejadian intim saat malam sebelum kyuhyun pergi, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, senyumnya merekah.

"Kyu..Babykyu..Kau bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku" Bisiknya pelan, ia menunduk dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Saranghae Babykyu..My Babykyu, My Heart, My soul, My everything..Saranghae.." Siwon masih berbisik lirih

"Nado hyung…"

Siwon berjengit, suara itu..

Suara itu berbisik tepat ditelinganya..

Siwon hendak membalikkan tubuhnya namun sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nado saranghae Hyung.." Bisik namja itu lagi, Siwon tersenyum.

Ia berdiri, berbalik dan memeluk sosok didepannya kini. Senyumya semakin mengembang

"Baby..Bogoshippo"

"Nado hyung..nado"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma Kyuhyunnya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi kyu..hyung mohon" Siwon menatap wajah kyuhyun dalam, Namja manisnya ini tidak berubah, masih secantik yang dulu..

"Tidak akan hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon memutus jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan nafas yang ia rasa hampa tanpa Babykyu nya, jemarinya membelai pipi pucat kyuhyun

"Saranghae.."

"Nado hyung.."

Chup..

Siwon mengecup bibir manis kyuhyun, menyesapinya lembut bergantian atas dan bawah, menjilatinya pelan, menghisapnya penuh perasaan. Kyuhyun mulai terbawa suasana, ia

menyusupkan jemarinya kedalam blazer siwon yang terbuka, memeluk siwon semakin dekat dengannya.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kyuhyun, menyesapi setiap jengkal rasa dimulut kekasihnya itu.

"Euuummmhhh..Hyung.." kyuhyun melenguh, mendorong tubuh siwon

"ini masih di bandara hyung.." Sela Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekapan siwon, Siwon terkekeh malu, kelakuannya ditatap hampir seluruh pengunjung incheon.

"Eum..lalu bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya di apartemenku saja baby..ssshhhh.?" Bisik siwon lengkap dengan desahannya

"Auuccchhhh.." Belum lama siwon berhenti mendesah perutnya terasa dijepit capit kepiting

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, namun jemarinya masih bertengger manis diperut siwon

"Ouuccchh..ok ok baby, lepaskan cubitannya please..ini sakit" Siwon meringis dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang lucu, kyuhyun tertawa pelan, melepas cubitannya lalu membelai perut kotak-kotak siwon lembut

"Mianhe..apa sakitnya sudah reda hyung?" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk siwon erat, membuat siwon tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Sakitnya tidak seberapa dibanding kepergianmu baby"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, mereka masih berpelukan hingga

"Baby!" Siwon tersentak namun kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"SSsstt..jangan berisik hyung, bisa-bisa kita ketahuan" Kyuhyun menyeringai, mata siwon menatap horror jemari kyuhyun yang kini bertengger di antara selangkangannya, bergerak naik turun mengusap benda kebanggaan siwon secara seduktif

"Ughh..Ba..Baby..please.." Mau tidak mau siwon akhirnya mendesah, ia mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menutupi tingkah nakal kekasihnya,kyuhyun tidak berhenti ia malah semakin gencar dengan meremas kuat junior namjanya yang sudah menegang.

"Argh!" Siwon berteriak tertahan

"Sudah cukup baby!" kata siwon tegas, lalu menarik tangan kyuhyun, meninggalkan beberapa koper serta barang-barang lainnya.

"Hy..Hyung kita mau kemana?"

"Diamlah Baby!"

Kyuhyun terdiam akibat bentakan siwon, matanya melebar saat langkah mereka memasuki toilet namja, terlihat raut penyesalan diwajah kyuhyun, ia pasti sangat menyesal telah menggoda kekasihnya, dan kini ia harus menerima konsekuensi pulang dengan langkah aneh.

Braakk. Cklek.

Siwon masuk disalah satu bilik toilet, menutup rapat pintu lalu menguncinya. Wajahnya tampak menahan suatu desakan, ia memandang lapar kekasihnya yang terduduk di dudukan toilet.

"Baby, lihat apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap siwon menunjuk juniornya yang telah menegang, dengan perlahan siwon menurunkan celana serta dalamannya sekaligus, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang kini berdiri tegak dihadapan kyuhyun. kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, 'mati aku' bathinnya.

"Appo baby.." Rujuk siwon sambil mengipasi juniornya, membuat kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia menyangka siwon akan langsung menyerangnya namun ternyata..

"Ottokhe baby..Appo.." Siwon masih mengipasi juniornya yang bukannya kembali kebentuk semula namun malah semakin mengembang, kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat tingkah polos kekasih tampannya itu.

"Hyung..aku kira kau telah berubah 'ganas' setelah malam itu dan 2 tahun terakhir ini, namun ternyata kau masih saja polos" Kyuhyun terkikik. Siwon merajuk

"Kemarilah hyung, aku akan membantumu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon mendekat, kini junior siwon berada tepat didepannya.

"Ba..byyyyy..eunngghh.." Siwon melenguh saat kyuhyun langsung memasukkan kejantanan siwon kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya lembut lalu menghisapnya keras.

"Ughhh..Baby..u hot..Teruuusss sayaaannng..ini enaaakkk…" Siwon meracau keenakan, kyuhyun menambah remasannya pada twins ball siwon, siwon semakin gencar mendesah. Hingga..

"Stop! Stop Baby!" Siwon menarik kejantanannya yang terasa hendak meledak,kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"ini di tempat umum baby.." ucap siwon ngos-ngosan

"Whatever!" Kyuhyun kembali menarik lollipop kesayangannya.

Siwon mendesah hebat, ia memegang kenop pintu sembari memperhatikan aksi erotis kekasihnya.

ia nyaris saja meledak hingga..

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa didalam?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasinya, ia menatap kyuhyun yang diam menatapnya bingung.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara lain membuat siwon terhenyak, kyuhyun menelan ludahnya

"Ugh..Baby, sepertinya kita dalam masalah" Siwon menggaruk kepala belakangnya, diikuti kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar.

Fyuuhhh..sepertinya mereka harus belajar menahan lagi, dan kini mereka harus berfikir keras agar dapat selamat dari amukan massa di depan bilik mereka.

Wonkyu..wonkyu..

semoga kalian selamat -_-

END

tadaaaa… gimana endingnya? absurd? -_- ya aku rasa juga begitu, awalnya aku pengen buat kyuhyun g balik-balik n bikin siwon bunuh diri, tapi ga tega

jadinya berakhir dengan ke 'tidak jelasan' seperti ini deh..

ada niat bikin sequel sih..tapi ntar deh, nunggu inspirasi dulu hehehe,

awalnya g pengen nulis disini lagi, tapi..ah bagusnya isi aja hehehe

makasih yah udah baca n review (di ffn)

Thanks a lot..

love u guys..

see u next ff..


End file.
